The invention relates to a process for automatic picking or consolidating of articles of very different formats and assortments, including a stage for separating the articles stored, storing the articles in a rack bay, retrieving the articles, and palletising them. Furthermore, the invention relates to a plant for implementing the process.
In classic, manual picking systems, all article pallets/packages are placed ready for picking in floor storage areas or racks along defined picking corridors. In order to assemble the order (picking), the operator drives or walks along the picking route and loads (picks) the picking items specified by the order (issue quantity) on the accompanying loading device (pallet, container on wheels, container, box, . . . ). When the picking order is complete, the loaded order pallet is placed ready in the outgoing goods zone of the loading bay or for further processing. The principle of inverse picking is based on the loading devices on which the individual picking orders are loaded being placed at fixed points and the employee moving the article pallets (source pallets) past the order-related loading devices and picking from the article pallet (source pallet) onto the fixed-location and order-related loading device (article pallet moves, order-related target package unit “waits”). Processes of this type are known, e.g. from EP 1 462 393. If, however, an article that has to be stored low down on the target package due to peripheral circumstances (weight, stability of the target package unit) is not delivered for picking until later, the remaining items of the picking order also cannot yet be picked properly and must therefore be put into intermediate storage.
The purpose of the invention is to eliminate this disadvantage and enable faster picking, where each individual step can also be automated.